


Conversation

by wertherH



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: 日常甜文，兩個與對話有關的故事。





	Conversation

＊＊＊

一、

　　所謂的狗嘴吐不出象牙，大該就是在指他，從小在美國長大，尤其老爹死後更是在寄宿家庭裡滾來滾去，他可沒被教出什麼好教養，必要的時候他能用三言兩語騙幾個女人上床，為了避免麻煩，他能裝模作樣的討好自己的長官──但他可不是條被眷養起來的狗。

　　瓦干達的國王，講話與儀態都是那麼的優雅得體，就連平時幾句跟妹妹的玩笑，都是無奈又欣慰的微笑，鮮少有大笑或是裂嘴的時候，Erik覺得他的堂哥沒有幽默感，凡事都帶著過人的認真。至於瓦干達的公主，這位小堂妹雖然熱愛流行文化，也時常對自己老哥亂比中指，嘴邊掛著幾個過時的meme，Erik偶爾也能與她對話，但小公主也就只是一個毛沒長齊的小屁孩而已。

　　「我操，你就不能別管我嗎？T'Challa，我可不是你的人民，有時間關心我他媽的飯量，你不如去檢查美國大使寄來的那幾份狗屁文件。」他放下手中的餐具，Erik看向坐在餐桌對面的T'Challa，對方從鼻子裡呼了口氣，無奈的搖頭，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角。

　　國王轉頭面向自己的妹妹，語氣相當柔和，完全沒有被他的無禮給惹怒，「我先回辦公室，請確保Erik用完他的餐點，他的飲食攝取太不均衡了。」那人說完從餐桌邊站起，微微欠身後消失在門後，離開前不忘把門鎖上，防止他逃脫，Shuri轉頭面向他後露出一個奸詐的笑臉。

　　「吃吧，國王的命令，我今天有空跟你耗一整個下午。」Erik翻了個白眼，重重向後靠在了椅背上，他雙手抱胸，「連你也是？」一隻手摸了摸他今天早上才修剪整齊的鬍子，「你哥簡直是個控制狂，看來你也被他感染得差不多了。」

　　Shuri哼笑一聲，那女孩歪了歪嘴，靠在椅子上跟他做了同樣的姿勢，裝模作樣地摸了摸自己的下巴，「我哥的確是蠻有控制慾的，但你的態度可一點幫助也沒有。」對方這番話引起了他的興趣，Erik挑起眉，卻忍著沒有開口。

　　小公主伸出一手指，指向他沒有吃完的餐盤，「吃完就告訴你。」他們進行了一場為時五分鐘的瞪眼遊戲，而Shuri則是拿出基莫由珠開始看小貓影片，完全沒有要離開餐廳的打算，他盯著餐盤裡幾樣他吃不慣的菜色，又看向對著小貓發笑的公主，嘖一聲，他拿起餐具胡亂嚥下剩下的菜，對方立刻將視線轉向他，臉上一抹惹人厭的微笑。

　　「很好。」那女孩關閉還在播放的影片，一隻貓正準備從屋頂上跳下來。Erik用手背抹了抹嘴角，給了對方一個相當不友好的瞪視，那人舉起手，做了一個投降的手勢，「老天，別瞪了，眼珠要掉出來了。」

　　Shuri清清喉嚨，「聽著，如果你想要脫離哥哥的管控，你唯一要做的，就是──」女孩神神秘秘的拉長了尾音，Erik作勢要從椅子上起身，「好啦、好啦，你唯一要做的就是討好他，找個藉口，撒嬌之類的，他就拿你沒辦法啦。」三秒的沉默後，Erik大笑出聲，那女孩則是鼓著臉，「信不信隨你。」Shuri嘟起嘴。

　　「我不撒嬌，更不會討好他，我不是你，這招有用是因為你是他妹妹。」對方撇了撇嘴，從餐桌邊起身，那人給了他一個古怪的眼神，「別忘了你也是他的堂弟，N'Jadaka。」

　　女孩揮揮手，本鎖上的門自動開啟，「而你的堂哥是個國王，他享受別人的尊敬。」Shuri走出門，留下他一人愣在原地。

＊＊＊

　　他不否認Shuri說得有道理，但也只有一點點道理──Erik Killmonger是不會撒嬌的，他這輩子除了還不會走路的那段兒童時期有撒嬌過之外，他就沒這麼做過，那是一個沒出息的舉動，只有弱者才會尋求別人的幫助，只有那些黏呼的婊子會黏在別人身上尋求關注。

　　Shuri只是一個屁點大的小孩，她當然能盡情向自己哥哥撒嬌，至於Erik，他可不是什麼嬌滴滴的小公主，更不用說他一米八的身子，一身魁武的肌肉，撒嬌？這像話嗎？

　　他沒有採用小公主的意見，而是繼續用自己最慣用的態度又跟T'Challa針鋒相對了將近一個月。但這老問題依舊沒改善，在軍營的時候，他能配著水嚥下難吃無味的乾糧，但他卻怎麼也吃不慣瓦干達幾樣特色料理，他像個混蛋美國人，開始想念吃速食的日子，用奶油煎的香酥的麵包，夾上微焦的肉片──老天，他從沒那麼想念美國，他甚至想念生菜和裡面夾的番茄。

　　太陽還高掛在天，Erik透過餐廳的落地窗窺視著外頭的天氣──他欣賞這裡的每一道風景，但瓦干達的天氣有時候真的是好到令人生氣，他把盤裡任何他想吃的都吃完了，再一次留下那幾樣他不喜歡的東西，這樣的舉動很孩子氣，那些食物也不是真的難以下嚥──但他已經被困在這裡了，誰他媽的都別想剝奪他吃東西的自由。

　　「Erik。」呼喊的聲音從他的右手邊傳來，Erik翻了個白眼，用膝蓋想也知道瓦干達的國王又一臉責備地看著他，「你不好好吃飯是不行的。」又來了──像個雞媽媽一樣在他耳邊碎念，他張嘴，反駁T'Challa已經變成了他的每日任務，但話沒說出口，他反而先注意到了一件事。

　　「小公主跑哪了？」T'Challa為他突然轉移的話題皺起眉，但還是開口回答：「她先回實驗室了，今天有來自紐約的孩子來參訪。」Erik閉上嘴，唇緊緊抿成了一條線，每當話說到這份上，他就很難再對國王惡言相向──進展雖然緩慢，又沒效率，但T'Challa真的有試著開放。

　　他點頭，叉子挑弄著盤裡剩下的菜葉，Shuri古怪的神情再次閃回他的腦內──他其實不只一次想過，為何T'Challa要將他救活，為何這位高高在上的國王能真的感受他的仇恨，他恨對方的仁慈與軟弱，但這幾個月下來──是他人生中最放鬆的時刻，不需要與人爭鬥也會有人主動詢問他的意見（T'Challa），不用大聲說話也有人會聽見他的聲音（也是T'Challa），雖然宮殿裡只有兩個人會給他好臉色看（這次加上Shuri），但他終究感覺到了一點溫暖。

　　T'Challa看著他，像是看穿了他的欲言又止，國王好奇的目光在他臉上竄，又是這樣──這些日子來他堂哥已經讀懂了他的情緒，有足夠的耐心等他理清思緒，他們曾是彼此最痛恨的敵人，但這人卻也是這世上唯一了解他的人，願意去理解他的人

　　他對上那人的目光，國王微微歪過頭，Erik幾乎是下意識的開口：「我不喜歡吃這個。」老天──他聽起來像個十歲大的小孩，媽的，長年來的形象都在這一刻毀了，他等著對方的嘲弄，或是更嚴厲責罵，但T'Challa只是皺眉。

　　「你為什麼不早點告訴我？」國王拿過他的盤子，將裡頭的剩菜堆到自己的盤裡，「是我想得不夠周到，你在美國待了那麼久，的確吃不慣這些香料。」Erik張著嘴，頓時有些啞口無言，同時感覺到了自己的愚蠢，如果講出自己真正的想法就能解決這件事，操，一個月前的自己可真是個蠢蛋，小公主那天的嘴臉又在他腦內撥放──

　　Erik在椅子裡不安地動了動，他眨眨眼，感謝上帝Shuri此刻待在她嚇人的實驗室裡，「我想吃漢堡。」他彆扭的說，語氣裡帶了點讓人頭皮發麻的甜蜜，T'Challa先是訝異地看著他，然後勾起一抹微笑，瓦干達國王伸手摸了摸他的頭──也不是真的碰了他的頭髮，只是用手掌輕撫他的頭頂，T'Challa看起來很滿足，那人的微笑甚至露出了一點白牙。

　　「我們明天就吃。」那人說道，手一下就滑到了他的頸邊，要命，這就是所謂的兄弟情誼嗎？媽的從小沒真的哥哥所以他也不是很確定。「你以後想要什麼就直說，我會讓人去準備。」平時來說，他已經準備開口懟死國王的皇家態度了，但現在他只是點頭，移開與T'Challa對視的眼睛，對方的手指輕捏著他的後頸，有點噁心又有點舒適。

＊＊＊

　　「豹神在上，那是什麼？」Shuri驚喜地指著桌上的東西，Erik跟在她後面，毫不掩飾地翻了一個直達腦後的白眼，但那股熟悉的香味正溢滿他的鼻間，嘴也因為眼前的美味而分泌出口水──他真沒想到自己會懷念那些垃圾食物。

　　Shuri扭過頭看他，嘴邊掛著一個難以忽視的微笑，那女孩朝他靠近，用手肘頂了頂他的手臂。「你撒嬌了？」小公主憋著笑說，他能感覺到自己微微發熱的耳根，好在他的臉紅很少在臉上現形，「我沒有。」

　　「不然是我們家的大廚突然換成了美國人？」別開臉，不打算回答，他知道那人聰明的小腦袋能輕易看破他的謊言，所以不如閉上嘴，減少自己丟臉的機會。

　　他先行坐了下來，Shuri為了第一手八卦，擠到了他右手邊的空位，但看他板著的臉，小公主決定把拷問留到下一次──餐廳門開啟，T'Challa走進，手上掛著平時穿的長袍，對方臉上的勞累一天比一天加劇，也不是說這就關他屁事。

　　「哥！你知道我們今天吃什麼嗎？」Shuri歡快地叫著，也只有這時候才真的像個小孩一樣白目，國王點點頭，臉上突然換上一抹微笑，那人看向他，對他眨眼，「偶爾也該換換口味。」Erik扭過頭，絕對是因為對那兩人的狗屁對話沒興趣，只想快點把食物放進嘴裡。

　　他看著盤裡的漢堡，幾個月沒見了，還真有點陌生，他拿起漢堡時，T'Challa正入座於他對面的位置，Erik拿起那個用小圓麵包夾起的食物，那些油膩的肉汁立刻浸濕了他的手指，他專心地盯著好久不見的小可愛，絲毫沒有察覺到另外兩位瓦干達皇室的視線。

　　張嘴，一口咬下，麵包鬆軟，裡頭的生菜新鮮脆甜，番茄適當的酸味，與起司完美融合，他能嘗到兩種起司，大概是帕瑪森和切達，濃郁又黏稠的醬汁隨著他的動作沾在了他嘴邊，別說裡頭的漢堡肉有多完美，多汁還有一股洋蔥的焦甜，操，瓦干達萬能的有些荒謬了。

　　他不由自主地從喉頭裡發出了一聲美味的呻吟，直到這一秒他才意識到這餐桌不只有他和漢堡而已，Shuri看著他憋笑，T'Challa顯然也快毫無形象的笑出聲，他整張臉通紅發熱，「看屁！」他吼道，而小公主像是再也無法忍受的，大聲笑了出來。

　　Erik抿起嘴，Shuri笑的飆淚，但瓦干達的國王只是伸出手，抹去他嘴角的醬料，那人把沾著醬汁的手放進嘴裡，當著他的面把原本還在他嘴邊的東西吃了進去──媽的，所謂的兄弟在瓦干達可真夠亂七八糟的。

　　他低下頭，又咬了一口，這一次好好的忍住了那聲不合時宜的哼響。

＊＊＊

二、

　　「專心點。」T'Challa冷靜地說道，絲毫不費勁的將他手中的長棍打落，Erik嘖了一聲，一個轉身上跳，對著自家堂哥的腦門一踢，國王伸手擋下，雖有動搖，但步伐依舊緊扎在地，他停下攻勢，上下打量著對方的身軀──要命，自從他復活也過了半年，T'Challa當黑豹整整半年的時間，身上的肌肉似乎又更結實了一些，Erik向前揮拳，不意外的，被國王緊緊抓住了手腕。

　　他翻了個白眼──自從國王漸漸脫離了繁忙的公事，對方不僅越來越常待在宮中，更時常邀他進行訓練，天知道他已經沒了黑豹之力，要贏他堂哥根本就是不可能的事，再加上──光著上身的T'Challa實在太叫人分心了。

　　抿起嘴，他注意到兩人貼在一起的身軀有多麼曖昧，但該死的黑豹之力讓他怎麼也甩不開對方的手，T'Challa鉗住他另一隻手，伸腿一掃，他被壓制在地，這絕對不是Erik變弱了──但他必須承認，其實他也沒費心想要掙扎，國王看著他的眼瞳深不見底，在陰影之下幾乎全黑，嘴邊一個充滿玩味的微笑。

　　「投降了？」那人問道，低沉的嗓音，語氣輕柔，一股難以言語的酥麻感傳過他的背脊，不知道他的堂哥是否有發現自己調情的語氣。但是說真的，他還挺享受這一切的，尤其這半年下來他越來越懂得去戳T'Challa的軟肋，Erik嘟起嘴「我現在沒了黑豹之力，你就這樣欺負我？你可真是個好哥哥啊，T'Challa。」

　　T'Challa無奈一笑，手上的力道放輕了一些，Erik立刻反制對方，把自己的堂哥壓在了地上，他跨坐在對方腰上，離那個危險的位置只差了那麼一點──他舔唇，突然感到有點不妙，操，活在瓦干達簡直就跟活在寺廟裡一樣，每個女人都一板一眼的，他看了就軟，而禁慾太久的下場就是這樣──他坐在自己堂哥身上，想看看對方老二硬起來是什麼形狀。

　　他也不是沒做過，在軍營裡，女人的數量用一隻手就數得出來，有時候在戰地裡扎營，憋得慌，還不是找個順眼的到樹叢裡解放一炮，他大可隨便找人發洩──但眼前這個對象讓他看什麼都不順眼，他想知道T'Challa在床上是怎麼樣的，是不是更有控制欲，粗暴？還是跟平時一樣自制，這傢伙有跟男的做過嗎？他有沒有試過男人的口技，嘗過精液的味道。

　　T'Challa伸手握住了他的腰，兩隻手緊緊貼著他的腰側，Erik幾乎要發抖了，他哥哥的手比他大上很多，有力的手指陷進了他的腰肉裡，要是他們現在正在做愛，那他肯定正扭著腰騎在對方粗長的勃起上，「N'Jadaka？」他睜開眼，正好對上那人炙熱的視線。

　　國王的手爬上他的背脊，沿著背中央那條蜿蜒的小溝向上，T'Challa的雙手貼上他的後頸，看著他的眼神不單單只有慾望──那是一雙溫柔的眼，從來沒有人這樣看過他，從來沒有人在渴望他的同時顧慮他的感受，那些男男女女想要的只是快速的性愛，不帶任何情感，而眼前的這個人總是笨拙地想要讓他開心，T'Challa笑了，似乎被他的表情給逗樂。

　　那人低聲嘟囔一句，但用的卻是科薩語，Erik皺起眉，質問的話還沒說出口，喉頭裡先出現了一股異物感，像是一樣東西卡在了喉嚨深處，他感到一陣噁心，忍也忍不住，張口的那瞬間直接吐了出來，他摀住自己的嘴，看著那樣東西落到了自家堂哥的胸膛上，T'Challa撐起身子，沒有驚慌，但滿滿的擔憂已經寫在了臉上，他們同時往那樣東西看去。

　　那是──一朵花，一朵粉紫色的花，它有著Erik這輩子見過最奇怪的形狀，美麗異常，而此刻，那樣的花朵正沾著他的唾液躺在那，T'Challa再度捧住他的臉，「現在立刻去實驗室。」

　　他堂哥幾乎把他抱在懷裡，老天，他可不是弱不禁風的小貓，不過就吐了一朵花，媽的，在瓦干達住久了，他對這種超自然事件已經見怪不怪，Erik張嘴，懟人的話沒能說出口，反倒是又吐了一些花瓣，紅紅紫紫的小花落了一地。

＊＊＊

　　「就花吐症啊。」他被自家堂哥拖進了實驗室裡，Shuri拿著儀器對他掃描一陣後有些不屑的說道，她看向自己的哥哥又看了看脾氣比較暴躁的堂哥──「只是花吐症而已，有必要在我實驗室裡大喊大叫的嗎？」小公主有些生氣的對著T'Challa抱怨，坐在一旁的Erik沒有開口，但這話題的走向簡直莫名其妙。

　　什麼叫做就只是花吐症？雖然他已經習慣了瓦干達過於發達的科技，人死而復生這種事他都經歷過了，但不代表他要習慣一堆花從他嘴嘔出來，「花吐症被稱謂豹神的惡作劇，通常只出現於想要隱瞞秘密的人身上。」T'Challa擔憂地看著他，但眼底除了疑慮還有某些他看不懂的情緒。

　　Shuri嘟起嘴，看著自家哥哥的眼神有幾分調侃，「看來是與你有關的秘密了？」女孩對著他伸出手，Erik懂對方的意思，就是要他吐一朵來瞧瞧，他從鼻子裡呼了口氣，準備好好的在自己堂妹手上吐一把，卻被T'Challa從身後摀住了嘴。

　　他揚起頭去瞪身後的人，但對方只是更堅定的不讓他開口，「搞啥？」Shuri擺手，女孩不耐的翻了個白眼，看T'Challa的眼神有著幾分不滿，但瓦干達的國王只是對她搖頭，眼神示意她離開，「你們──大笨蛋！」小公主往門口走去，對自己哥哥翻了兩個中指，「你把這傢伙搞定之後最好跟我講清楚。」

　　瓦干達的公主如風暴般地離開了，現在的情況簡直不能再混亂，花吐症這種鬼東西，她還以為只會在童話裡出現，但如今卻真真實實的發生在他的身上，他記得自己小時候有看過一些關於這種症狀的書，但大多都是一些無聊的戀愛小說，跟一些情情愛愛有關的無病呻吟，不知道這種鬼病究竟是浪漫還是噁心。

　　T'Challa拿開摀住他的手，國王皺著眉，看起來相當頭疼，自從上次瓦干達究竟要不要開一間星巴克的事件之後，他就沒看過對方那麼苦惱了──Erik揚眉，希望自己堂哥解釋一下這個情況，畢竟從他們的對話中他也只懂了一部分。

　　國王看懂了他的眼神──以前他很恨這個，恨T'Challa如此了解他，但現在他已經習慣了，還覺得很方便，「花吐症是一個傳說，從前豹神為了懲罰一個愛說謊的小孩而做的惡作劇，被下咒的人除非坦承，不然將吐花直到死去。」

　　要命，這種等級的魔法已經不能被稱為惡作劇了吧？這樣聽來，唯一的解決之道就是說實話，所以他該說什麼？說哥哥其實我超想跟你做愛嗎？操，這種話他可不是沒膽說，豹神未免也太小看他，跟自己堂哥約炮什麼的，他大概還真的做得出來。

　　T'Challa伸手，緩緩張開握成拳的左手，那朵花躺在他的掌心，被手握著的花朵已經有點發皺，但沒有分裂，被好好的保護在手裡，對方看了看那朵花，又看了他一眼，語氣突然有些飄忽不定，「我還以為是別的症狀。」

　　「一開始看到你吐花，我不敢直接下定論，畢竟，我怎麼想也覺得你不會吐出這朵花，但剛剛經由Shuri的檢測，症狀已經十分確立了。」

　　國王朝他走進，不知為何，這讓他有些坐立難安──胃像是打結了一般在他肚子裡翻騰，而喉嚨深處一股難以言語的搔癢感，Erik坐在實驗台上，這讓他比T'Challa高了一些，但那人看他的眼神絲毫沒有處於下風的軟弱。

　　一只手撫住了他的臉頰，T'Challa的拇指抵住了他的下唇，他給了對方一個瞪視，但國王只是看著他，像是希望能從他臉上發現什麼秘密，「你知道這是什麼花嗎？」那人開口，低聲的，語氣輕柔不願戳破Erik此刻的順從。

　　他搖頭，無法從國王的箝制下逃脫，他撇開與對方對視的眼，才發現彼此赤裸的上身沒讓這個情況好轉一點，「這是非洲特有的一種紫羅蘭，代表永恆的愛。」

　　「以及對歸宿的渴望。」

　　啞口無言，Erik臉上瞬間一熱，他開口，但所有反駁的話語都變成了一朵又一朵的紫花，中間夾雜了幾朵粉色的細小的花瓣──不可能，豹神肯定是腦子糊塗了，他是想跟T'Challa做愛沒錯，但他們之間可沒什麼情愫，更別說什麼狗屁歸屬了──

　　臉部脹紅，他對自己的堂哥才沒有愛，一拳砸在T'Challa的胸口，對方沒有退縮，手指依舊緊緊抓著他的下顎，不讓Erik扭開頭，他──他早就不奢望愛這種東西了──T'Challa對他的縱容、關愛，這樣已經足夠了，一個殺人犯跟別人談什麼情情愛愛的，別笑話了，這世界上沒有人會愛他──

　　抵在他下唇的拇指插進了他的嘴內，壓住他的舌頭，Erik被迫低下頭，T'Challa看著他，眼神像是在確認獵物的動靜，他不想讓對方看見自己此時毫無防備的狀態，但又無法脫離那人的掌控，他想問，想問T'Challa究竟想要什麼，狠狠拒絕他之後再嘲弄？還是搬出那般好教養的嘴臉安慰他，接著把他遠遠丟到一邊？

　　「N'Jadaka。」對方喚他的語氣是那麼的輕柔，他無法閉上的嘴又嘔出了一朵，閉上眼，他實在不想看T'Challa可憐他的神情，對方另一只手扶住了他的腦後，手指在他的髮間穿梭，「看著我。」

　　緩緩睜開眼，對方的眼神已經恢復了以往的柔和，但他不確定的是，對方眼底的那竟是──喜悅？他大概是看走眼了。在對方的箝制下，他無法抑制自己流出的口水，「想知道怎麼解除嗎？」他沒有回答，沒有任何反應，T'Challa的額頭抵上他的，「與愛戀有關的花吐症，唯有兩情相悅才能痊癒。」

　　手指抽出，換上的卻是另一樣更柔軟的東西，T'Challa順著他尚未閉上的嘴，將舌頭探入他嘴中，Erik抓住國王的肩膀，一聲嗚咽從喉頭裡發出，對方的舌舔過他的齒貝，攪動他的舌尖，瞇起眼，顫抖的眼睫間他只能看到T'Challa閉起的雙眼。

　　他嚥下那些濕黏的唾液，一吻結束，T'Challa唇上全是他的口水，國王對他一笑，張嘴，但什麼話都沒說出，直接在他腿上吐了一朵玫瑰，火紅的──最老套的那一種。

　　Erik撿起那朵花，在指尖上轉了轉──T'Challa無奈的看著他，而Erik傾身攬住他堂哥的肩頸，他貼在對方耳邊。「看來有秘密的不只我。」

　　T'Challa握住他的腰，像稍早前訓練的時候，只是這一次，那些手指在他皮膚上印下了痕跡，並且向下滑進了他的褲縫之中。

＊＊＊

 

 

花語來自百度百科－非洲紫羅蘭


End file.
